


Undying

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Genocide Route, Undyne the Undying fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: Something wiped out Snowdin, showed no Mercy. Undyne quickly learns of this, and goes to stop the demon before it can go any further.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Useless_Cucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Useless_Cucumber/gifts), [DaveElizabethStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveElizabethStrider/gifts).



> So yeah, three house of listening to various covers/fan vocals of Battle against a True Hero led to this. I put the graphic violence tag cause of the end of the fight, tho I'm not sure if it's actually graphic enough to warrant the tag. Better to be safe then sorry I guess.

The first time she heard of what was happening was when she entered Snowdin. Undyne had grown concerned after Papyrus missed his Friday cooking lesson, and then she grew even more concerned when he never called with a reason why. Papyrus never missed a lesson, not without a very good reason - usually it was something wrong with his brother - but to Paps that was a good reason. Undyne couldn't fault him, the skeletons only had each other, Sans especially so.

Undyne fought her way through the ever present snowstorm that bordered Snowdin and Waterfall, grumbling to herself because she swore the snowstorm was raging stronger than it had ever had in the past. The wind was howling with this eerie news to it, like it was hundreds of souls screaming out in pain an agony. The snow and ice hurled itself at her like it was trying to form a barrier, trying to keep something out....or something in.

Suddenly, amidst the wall of white she saw what looked to be a brown mop with a pair of hellish red eyes staring right at her. Undyne stopped, staring right at the pair of red eyes, but almost as soon as she did, the eyes blinked and the brown mop moved away, deeper into the wall of white. Undyne shook her head, the snow must be playing tricks on her eyes.

After what felt like forever, she burst out of the storm…. Into an empty, lonely landscape. Granted, Snowdin had always had a sparse population but as she moved closer to town she saw not a single soul. The air felt oppressive to breathe, and she swore she could see bits of dust floating by. It was not until she came upon the first pile that she realized exactly why Snowdin felt emptier than normal.

Undyne picked up her pace, breaking into a sprint as she passed by more, and more piles of dust. Some had clothing covering them, little hats and mittens, little boots and one even had a little striped shirt fluttering in the wind. Undyne raced faster towards the town, running past cold, empty houses and all the places where children had obviously been playing. Now there was just dust.

As Undyne neared the town, the true devastation became clear. Snowdin had been unprepared for whatever had done this. The town was covered in dust. Not a single soul had been spared. Undyne marched through the town, pulling out her phone as she searched for any survivors. She called the one person who could help her search.

The phone picked up on the first ring, “Y-yes Undyne?” Alpyhs' soft voice came through the receiver.

“Can you check the camera’s in Snowdin? Something happened here… It’s covered in dust and I do not see anybody.”

“D-d-Dust?!” Alpyhs’ voice was gripped with panic.

“Alpyhs! Focus on me!” Undyne said roughly, trying to keep Alpyhs from descending into a panic attack, “I need your cameras to look for survivors! Anyone will do!” Though she said that, a part of her soul desperately wished for Alpyhs to find Papyrus on the cameras, she prayed the the surface gods above that her best friend was not one of the dust piles.

“Y-yes! G-give me a-a s-second!”

Undyne nodded to herself as she moved through the town, passed Grillby’s. She took a second to stop and look into the bar, finding it cold and lifeless just like the rest of Snowdin. She prayed that Grillby had gotten out okay, any survivors would need his expert knowledge and experience with cooking and food. They would most definitely need his warmth too.

“I-I found someone! Th-they’re near D-Dogamy’s and D-Dogaressa’s station! I-I think I-it’s… Oh. O-oh n-no.” Alpyhs’ voice faded into what sounded like sobs.

“Alpyhs! Who is it?” Undyne shouted into the phone as she dashed off, out of Snowdin and across the long bridge.

“Y-you h-h-have to s-s-see for y-yourself. I-i’m s-s-s-sorry.” And with that, the phone clicked dead.

Undyne growled and cursed Alpyhs, though she did not really mean the words. Alphys had sounded distressed, more so than normal. Whatever, whoever she had seen on her cameras had caused the scientist to start crying, and for that alone Undyne was determined to find whoever Alpyhs had seen.

Undyne quickly reached the dog’s stations, where she stopped dead in her tracks. For once, it was not because of the dust piles sitting in front of the stations, the twin axes imbedded into the ground nearby while the ownerless black robes fluttered in the wind. No, it was because of the lone figure standing in front of the dust piles, staring down at them.

A dusty red scarf waved in the silent wind, wrapped around the hood of a blue jacket. Sans looked up when Undyne had skidded to a halt, gooping globs of blue tears still running down his face. Though he was crying, his face had morphed into a look of extreme anger, “it was a child.” He said into the fridge cold air, breaking the silence that had settled after she appeared.

“A what?”

“a child. i’d call it human, but i do not believe that it is one. not anymore. it…. it hunted them all down. the dogs, the bunnies, woman, children… _papyrus._ ” Sans trailed off, before cackling madly, “it just killed them all! and it’s going to keep going! nothing can stop it now… nothing..” Sans turned to look at her, deep in thought, “no. **you** can stop them.”

Undyne looked at him, shock in her features for a moment before settling into a look of determination, “It’s heading towards Waterfall?”

“it’s already there. most likely.”

“Alright. I will stop it. For him, for everyone.” She brought up a hand and thumped her breast plate, “On Asgore’s honor I will stop them! You should round up anyone who’s alive, get them to Alpyhs. Somehow. Tell her what’s going on, she’ll help you.”

Sans nodded, slipping past her and heading in the opposite direction than the town. Undyne looked at his back for a moment, watching the dusty red scarf fly rapidly in the wind, “Sans! Should I fail I expect your lazy ass to go and get revenge! Not just for me, but for him as well! That’s an order from your Captain!” she shouted at his retreating form.

He only gave her a retreating wave in response, before disappearing into the snow. 

\-----

Undyne raced through waterfall, ignoring the dust on the wind. Ignoring the echoing silence that was quickly replaced by screaming echo flowers. She desperately blocked out the screams and pleas and begs and cries of monsters who were just dust on the wind. When that failed, she switched to using their pleas to fuel her anger, her hatred.

She had just gotten off the phone with Alphys when she saw it. The little terror that cause all this death. Alphys had gotten word from Sans about what was going on, and was already making evacuation plans. She’d watch the fight, and at the first sign of things going wrong she’d put those plans into effect. At least some monsters would be spared, hopefully it was not too late.

Hopefully Undyne would be able to destroy this demon, so those plans will never go into effect. She took a moment to gather herself, and regretted doing so. For she watched as monster kid, the sweet yet ignorant punk of a child, approached the demon. It was not until the last minute that they realized their mistake, when the demon swung their knife at them.

Undyne barreled forwards, grabbing Monster kid’s striped poncho and yanking them backwards, taking the hit herself. It hurt, oh Lordy it hurt! A deep red gash, right across her torso. The knife was wickedly sharp, it had torn through everything, her armor, her clothing, her skin.

“Undyne….. You’re…. You’re hurt…” Monster kid whimpered beside her.

Undyne scoffed, “Hurt! It’s nothing. Now! I’ll take care of this! You get out of here, get to safety!” She shouted the last part, not even bothering the look back as she heard the tiny patter of feet run down the bridge.

Undyne stared at the demon before her, Sans was right in calling it a child, a dusty brown moppet of hair sprung out from it’s head, almost completely obscuring a pair of cold, red, devilish eyes. It had various cuts and nicks on it’s face, and it’s striped sweater was ripped in several places. It gripped the blood and dust covered knife tighter, obviously preparing for a fight.

Undyne sighed, her body hurt, her very soul hurt. She felt like she was going to dust, “Heh. It’s nothing. No. That’s not true, somehow… With just one hit. I...i’m already…. A-already… Damn. Damn it, _Papyrus…. Alphys…. ASGORE._ J-just like that…. I… I've failed you.”

Undyne looked at the demon, took in it’s wide splitting grin, the demonic glee in it’s eyes as it watched her body turn to dust. She bowed her head as her vision grew fuzzy, as it slowly started fading to darkness. Then she felt it, as she stared at this demon before her, she felt this burning sensation from deep within her soul.

The sensation flowed throughout her body, and she used it to pull herself back together. She stared at the demon, taking in the confusion in it’s face, the slight fear in it’s eyes. She smiled at it, as the burning sensation grew and grew inside her body, as her mind cleared with one goal. Kill this thing. That goal, and the sight before her filled her with _DETERMINATION._

“My body, it feels like it’s splitting apart, like any moment it’ll scatter and be nothing more than just dust on the wind. But, deep, deep down in my very soul there is a fire. A bright, burning fire that refuses to let me die.” Undyne summoned a spear, pointing it at the demonic child, “This isn’t just about monsters anymore is it? If you get past me, you’ll destroy them all, won’t you? Monsters. Humans. Everyone, everything. All their hopes, all their dreams, you’ll slaughter it all. But I WON’T let you do that! Right now, I can feel everyone, I can feel their hopes. Their dreams. And right now, we have one goal in mind, to defeat you!”

Undyne quickly thrust her spear forwards, sending the demon backwards, “Human, no! Whatever you are! I! Undyne the Undying! Will! Strike! You! Down!” Undyne shouted, feeling the burning flame inside of her soul reach a fever peak. She grasped at it, pulling forth every ounce of magic and energy she had. She lunged forwards at the child, feeling her very body change, feeling her armor shift and strengthen, feeling her spear lengthen and sharpen.

Undyne did not get a chance to fully look at her new armor, but she assumed it was quite something by the fearful look in the demon’s eyes. They danced around the fight area, barely avoiding several of her attacks. She however, was not so lucky. Their knife ripped into her flesh in more places than she could count, aiming for the weak spots between her armor. She tried her best to dodge, but the demon used it’s small size against her, dipping and weaving all around her as it slashed at her with it’s knife.

The fight lasted what seemed like forever, Undyne sent volley after volley, round after round of spears at the demon. The few times she did drop it’s Hp, it popped a healing item real quick and recovered instantly, jumping right back into the fight. Neither side held back, but as time went on Undyne saw how truly outmatched she was. Sans was right, nothing could stop this demon.

The demon surged forwards at her moment of hesitation, driving the knife right into her chest. It cleanly slid through her breastplate, and she felt it bite into her skin. She felt the chill of her cold blood seep up from the wound, a vast difference from her skin which had warmed over the course of the fight. She looked down, and saw the blood spray out as the child pulled the knife away, she watched it cover the demon, flecks of red joining the blue and pink stripes and the cold gray of the dust.

“Damn it.” She swore, her mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. She was distantly aware of the coldness seeping out of her mouth, distantly away of the throbbing pain in her chest, across her entire body. It felt like her very soul had been stabbed, which perhaps it had been. She was not paying attention to that right now.

Undyne looked down at her hands, “So even that power wasn’t enough…” She muttered to herself, before staring at the demon child, breaking into cackling mad laughter. A wide smile broke across her face, “If you…. If you think i’m gonna give up hope, you’re wrong! Cause i’ve got my friends behind me!” Undyne lifted her spear, pointing it directly at the child, although that action was a struggle. Her arm felt like it weighed a couple thousand pounds, “Sans, Asgore, even the annoying robot! They’re all behind me, rooting for me! Alphys told me she’d watch me fight you, and if anything went wrong she’d…“ Undyne noticed she was shaking violently, her raised hand and spear slowly lowering towards the ground. It was harder to stay together, she felt like she was melting. The fire that burned inside of her was all consuming, it burned hotter and hotter.

Undyne started panting, “by now… She’s already called Asgore. He’ll absorb the six souls we have already..” Undyne felt herself melt away more, saw her extended arm start to drip, like it was made of wax. She felt globs of herself roll down her arms, “With that power… He’ll… He’ll…. Stop you.” Undyne faintly heard her words slurring together, her mouth felt even more like cotton. Her legs buckled underneath her, sending her to the ground. Her knees landed in a goopy puddle, a puddle made out of what she assumed was bit of herself that had just melted off her body. She stared up at the ceiling, a wide, toothy smile coming back upon her face one last time, “And with that power… This world...will live on.” Her last words were barely a whisper, and she felt herself starting to fade away. It was weird, parts of her melted down and joined the ever growing puddle beneath her, while other parts flaked off and joined the dust that was already in the air.

She heard the demon child walk away, seemingly done with her. Which she was fine with, her final words were not going to be directed at it. Undyne summoned up the strength to move shift her body so she fell sideways, her head facing right towards one of the cameras hidden around the area. From this angle, she knew it was a perfect view of her, both face and body. Undyne closed her eye, and sucked in one final, shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry Alphys. I wish I had told you this sooner..... But....I love you.”

And then she was gone.


End file.
